


mistake

by saturn_rabbit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Uncomfortable situation, fiddauthor - Freeform, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_rabbit/pseuds/saturn_rabbit
Summary: Basically Fidds and Ford get into a situation they’d rather forget, this is my first fic so please don’t be too harsh on me.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 2





	mistake

The two were laying next to each other without any clothing. The brunette on his side, looking away from the taller man. The blond on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling. The guilt was pooling in his stomach much like the arousal had moments before. 

“Stanford,” He called out. Voice almost sounding desperate, as if he had been shot.

“Yes, Fiddleford?”

“This was a mistake. I’m sorry.” 

The silence was overwhelmingly loud and excruciatingly long, for both of them. The white noise in the room was like a dog whistle, which was fitting since the two men were nothing but filthy dogs.

“Fiddleford, please. You’re all I have, you have to understand this,” The younger man pleaded as he tried to hold on to his partner’s arm.

He pulled away, of course. Fiddleford couldn’t live with himself anymore. His mind went from screaming Ford’s name to his wife and son’s in a matter of seconds. God, why did he do this?

“Please, just help me with the portal, just a week or two more, then I’ll leave you be, I swear on my life just please-“

“Stop,” F cut through. “Yer beggin’ is making it worse.” 

He wanted to apologize, but no words could come out. He felt as if he ruined a life, no, several lives. It was all his fault. Everything has always been his fault. Now a father would be humiliated and ashamed, a mother would be distraught and most likely turn to alcohol, a son would be abandoned and-

Oh god, everything was his fault. If he hadn’t been so obsessed over the fact that he had the chance to go to that stupid ass school, and he hadn’t been so reluctant to spend time with his poor brother, he would still be in contact with him. But no, because he’s Stanford Pines, and he’s perfect. He doesn’t want to waste his precious time on stupid siblings. God, he could be dead now and it’s all your fa-

“8 more days. 8 more days then I’m gone. You’ll never see me again, got it?”

The two were now both crying, not sobbing. Sobbing was loud, hysterical, and messy. But no, they were just crying. No gasps, no sniffles, no snot, no screams. Tears just fell from their eyes like dripping water from a faucet. 

“Got it.”


End file.
